Aragorn's Sister part I-III
by RuthlessRaynestorm
Summary: Lord of the Rings with a twist. Aragorn has a sister. She goes with them on their adventure. You can blame this on my friend he convinced me to watch all of the movies. I wondered what would happen if there was a chick. Low and behold this happened. Rated for my potty mouth and paranoia. This would be under the movie category if you know FF had LOTR in the movies.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no part of this anything recognizable belongs to the creators, producers, and author of Lord of the Rings. I do however own Agarchara; please do not use her without telling me. If I did own LOTR I wouldn't be writing fan fiction for it, Agarchara would have been a character in the books, movies and videogames.

Chapter 1

Agarchara's PoV

I can remember the first day of it. I remember it like it all happened yesterday. It all started with four Hobbits. My name is Agarchara. I'm the king of Gondor's sister. I'll start at the beginning. The start would be at the Prancing Pony.

We were watching the hobbits from the corner of The Prancing Pony. I knew why we were watching them. It was for Gandalf. We were his back-up plan in case he couldn't make it in time. My brother Aragorn was watching the dark haired one closest, something about him was wrong. We could both feel it. The Prancing Pony had just little enough light that if we chose we wouldn't be seen. We chose to let the blonde one see us.

"Excuse me, that man and lady in the corner who are they?" He asked. Aragorn rolled his eyes. I did at the same time. The two of us moved in sync almost all the time. We knew each other well enough that when one moved the other usually did at the same time.

"They're rangers. Dangerous folk, they are, wandering the wilds. What their right names are I've never heard but around here they're known as Strider and Cain." The bar keeper responded. We rolled our eyes again. After watching them for a while longer, the sandy haired one spoke up at the bar. I bit my lip in a desperate attempt to silence the irate noise from exiting my body.

"Sure, I know a Baggins. He's over there. Frodo Baggins, he's my…" I tuned him out looking over at Aragorn. He sat up his attention caught. There was a commotion causing us to move. Aragorn had become alarmed. He went for Frodo from behind while I covered them, guarding the stairs. I didn't bother listening to their little conversation as Aragorn not so gently threw him up the stairs. I heard our door open and Frodo hit the ground as once again he was harshly tossed into it. The door slammed. The other three came charging for the stairs.

I delayed long enough for Aragorn to say what needed to be said. I allowed the blonde one that noticed us to slip by before allow the others to follow. Standing there a little longer to make sure our commotion was ignored I trailed last. I was three years younger than Aragorn. I had dark brown hair that was waist length and always up in some way, I had light green eyes that were from unknown origins and a scar that marred my face. It extended from just past the corner of my left eye to just before the left corner of my mouth. It marred me enough that before it I could pass for an elf if my hair was down, after it there was no way I was able to.

"They're coming," he said right when I appeared. We gave each other a slight nod. I didn't put anytime into checking our surrounding. Aragorn was dragging the little one out the door the other three were right behind them. I followed without complaint. We had everything set up with ease.

Frodo sat wide awake on the edge of the bed in our room. I sat on the floor next to Aragorn. Screams erupted from the hobbit sized room we set up. They were probably pissed that we tricked them. The screams woke the other hobbits.

"What are they?" Frodo asked once they settled. I looked at Aragorn expecting him to answer. He didn't acknowledge the question in any way causing me to roll my eyes irritably.

"They were once men, great kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question. One by one falling to darkness, now they are slaves to his will." I responded.

"They are the Nazgûl, ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring. Drawn to the power of the one, they will never stop hunting you." Aragorn finished for me. I looked at him. I knew he was afraid of not being strong enough with ancestors like ours is it surprising?

In the morning, after eating, we walked. Our horses were sold and a pony bought. It was loaded with our stuff. My hair was wrapped up with a leather band, as it was too much trouble this morning to do anything else. I disliked swords since my accident and used them only when truly necessary. I preferred bows. I remembered that in the sun my eyes brightened or used too now they dilated from it causing them to darken.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked. They were becoming annoying. Aragorn always told me that my eyes in light were scarier than eyes had the right to be, I was hoping that still true. I turned my too dark eyes to the Halfling in a glare.

"Into the wild," Aragorn responded without stopping. I took lead and left him with the pony. We made it to a lightly treed area and my head was pounding, when it was just Aragorn and I it was silent unless we had to talk. I wasn't used to all the sound while travelling. It wasn't long enough before one of the blondes spoke.

"How do we know these rangers are friends of Gandalf?" He asked, I think his name was Merry. I rolled my eyes, looking to Aragorn. I kept walking, curious to hear Frodo's answer that and because Aragorn shook his head at me telling me to leave it.

"I think servants of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler," was Frodo's response. My head reeled and I felt like I was dealing with Gandalf's riddle speak.

"Their foul enough," the blonde retorted. We gave each other annoyed looks. Sure we weren't elf material but neither of us could have been that foul looking. I was almost certain that he meant my scar and that he had heard Aragorn throwing the Frodo around.

"We have no choice but to trust them." Frodo stated. I wasn't sure whether I was insulted by his answer or happy that one of them finally trusted us. Even if it was but one, it got us closer to them not arguing with everything we said. Apparently my eyes weren't frightening enough.

"But where are they leading us?" the other blonde asked. My eyes rolled and hands clenched. I was tired of all their talking.

"To Rivendell, master Gamgee," Aragorn responded, causing me to cough trying to choke back a laugh.

"To the house of Elrond," I finished. After about two steps, they spoke again. A few tendrils of hair had slipped down into my face causing me to puff at them to get them to move.

"You hear that, Rivendell, we're going to see the elves," Sam said with enthusiasm. Finally we continue in silence that isn't broken for a few hours.

Aragorn and I scouted ahead and when we got back they were unpacking. We looked at each other in confusion.

"Gentlemen, on your feet, we do not stop until night fall." Aragorn stated irritation clear in his voice. The day had just begun and they were sitting.

"What about breakfast?" Pippen asked. We passed another confused look. I had a sinking feeling that I wasn't going to be thrilled about his next response.

"We already had it." I responded. He gave us a bewildered look. The green force of my eyes narrowed into a glare at the hobbit.

"We had one yet, what about second breakfast?" He retorted. We passed another look of irritation. We then turned and walked away.

"I don't think they know about second breakfast, Pip." Merry told him.

"What about elevenses, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, supper? They know about them, don't they?" He asked in bewilderment. I shook my head at them walking farther on, but not too far that I couldn't hear the next reply.

"I wouldn't count on it." Merry answered.

We launched a couple apples over the trees, I knew they caught one but the other bounced off his sandy head.

"Pippen," one scolded. He gave a confused look. We finally all got moving again. One of the hobbits led the pony for a few miles. I took it as the landscape turned harsher. The forest finally gave way to the marshlands. I continued walking the pony through feeling bad for it when an army of midges attacked us. I slapped at them desperately.

"What do they eat when they can't get hobbit?" Merry asked in despairingly. I harshly pulled Pippen to his feet after he fell. When night fell I was grateful. Aragorn had left me with the hobbits while he hunted. He returned with a deer. I was irritated with him but let him be. As consciousness left me he began to softly sing while he kept watch. It was about Tinủviel. My heart broke for him but remained silent when Frodo asked him about it.

"Who is she? This woman you sing of?" He asked. My protective instincts showed their face but I in turn stabbed them in the eyes effectively squishing them.

"Tis the Lay of Luthien, the elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal." The sorrow in his voice about made me cry. I'm such a fucking coward when it came to slapping him and making him realize it wasn't so bad.

"What happened to her?" Frodo asked. I didn't have to see them to know that Aragorn looked away.

"She died." I didn't need to hear to know he sighed or see to know he was almost in tears. "Get some sleep, Frodo," his voice was closer than before meaning he turned back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own no part of this anything recognizable belongs to the creators, producers, and author of Lord of the Rings. I do however own Agarchara; please do not use her without telling me. If I did own LOTR I wouldn't be writing fan fiction for it, Agarchara would have been a character in the books, movies and videogames.**

**Chapter****2**

Agarchara's **P**o**V**

We made it out of the marshlands. Sam had the pony and we were traversing somewhere that I excelled, across rocky land. We got a whole day of peaceful quiet before a storm set in. Rain poured down ruthlessly and made us find cover. It cut off a large amount of progress. When it finally stopped, there was only enough daylight left to make it to the watch tower of Amon Sủl.

"This was the great watch tower of Amon Sủl we will rest here tonight." Aragorn decided. We made it inside and it looked unstable I didn't voice my complaint. I trusted Aragorn knew what he was doing. The hobbits weary and soaked dropped their packs and settled on an overhang near the hills summit. I didn't complain. Aragorn opened a bundle revealing four short swords. I grimaced at them while Aragorn handed them out.

"These are for you, keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here." He walked a few steps before motioning for me. I got up and walked over to him. "Stay with the hobbits and get some sleep." He told me. I rolled my eyes but didn't argue. I lied down and fell asleep instantly.

"What are you doing? Put it out you fools put it out," the screaming woke me instantly. My hair flew around untamed as I jolted up right. I tied it up in the most constricting way I could think of.

"What happened?" I asked jumping to my feet. Quickly Frodo explained. The fire and screaming drew the Nazgûl. They gave a cry. I motioned them to hold the fuck still while I checked. Five of them approached. The hobbits unsheathed their swords having come up to me against my orders. I motioned them up the steps ignoring the orders Aragorn gave. They listened and headed for the ruins. We stood in the ring of broken and decrepit pillars. Instantly I drew my sword and pushed the Halflings behind me, they were terrified.

They all approached from behind going for the ring bearer. I shoved my way to get between them. Before I could Sam had clashed swords but was thrown aside. The other two closed the gap in front of him but were shoved aside as well. My hand clasped his shoulder pulling Frodo beside and behind me. With a couple clashes Aragorn burst through with a torch. He parried the nearest sword away from him and set the Nazgûl on fire. I was slammed unceremoniously into the wall. It knocked me out with too much ease.

I woke up to see Aragorn fighting the Nazgûl, screaming Nazgûl on fire and a bleeding Frodo. I rolled my eyes and shoulders with a grimace. Releasing my hair merely to tie it back again I rushed stumblingly towards Frodo.

"Cain," Sam screamed for me. I was up and running to him in seconds. "Help him, Cain," he begged. He must have realized that calling for Aragorn would be idiotic. I noticed the offending weapon beside him.

"He's been stabbed by a Mordor blade." I gritted my teeth as it dissolved. "This is beyond our skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine." I stated plainly. I was pissed again. Aragorn had sent the last one screaming and on fire over the edge. He lifted him. I rolled my eyes perfectly capable of carrying Frodo. We took off towards Rivendell with haste.

"Hurry," Aragorn demanded from the hobbits. My shoulder was most likely dislocated and my head was pounding. The pounding of my head probably had more to do with a possible concussion than my brown hair being tied too tight but I released it anyways.

"Gandalf," Frodo cried.

"Hold on, Frodo," Aragorn attempted to assist.

"But we're six days from Rivendell. He'll never make it." Sam argued but ran anyways. I rolled my eyes behind them trying to push them faster. I was leading the running pony.

"Gandalf," Frodo screamed. I questioned his sanity but said nothing. Mordor blades hurt like hell. After a few more miles we couldn't run any longer.

"He's going cold." Sam called having felt his forehead. We just had to stop by stonified trolls. I rolled my eyes, such a great place.

"Is he going to die?" Pippen asked. I looked at him, not one to sugar coat things. He flinched under the intensity of my irate look.

"He's passing into the shadow world. He will soon become a Wraith like them." I answered. I got a nasty look from my brother. I shrugged in the he-asked way.

"They're close." He said. It was becoming hard to distinguish the difference between Frodo's gasps of pain and the wraiths.

"Sam," I directed my attention to him. He came without a doubt. "Do you know the Athelas plant?" I asked. He looked at me confused.

"Athelas?" he asked. I thought for a minute. There was so much confusion on his face.

"Kingsfoil," I amended. He looked more confused.

"Kingsfoil, aye it's a weed," he responded. I looked to Aragorn. He nodded I had the right plant. I rolled my eyes aware of that.

"It may help to slow the poison, hurry," I gave him a fire on a stick. Aragorn went to assist as well.

I noticed an elf approaching us. Frodo gasped in more pain. She spoke to him in elvish. I recognized her instantly.

"Who is she?" Merry asked.

"Frodo," she said. I took the plant from him and made it work. It caused Frodo to gasp in more pain. I gritted my teeth and added more.

"She's an elf." Sam answered.

"He's fading. He's not going to last. We must get him to my father." She said. Aragorn lifted him and placed him on her horse. I rolled my eyes. "I've been looking for you for two days. "

"Where are you taking him?" Merry asked.

"There are five wraiths behind you where the other four are I do not know." She continued speaking like he hadn't spoken I was listening to her. I rolled my eyes in annoyance when they started arguing in elvish. I only knew that he had to get to Rivendell. I didn't care how. I wasn't surprised when he didn't want her to take him alone. She finally convinced him. Technically I was the better rider but I didn't have elvish magic. They clasped hands softly before Arwen mounted. I didn't bother arguing for either of them, not worth my energy when I felt like shit. Instead I dedicated the few minutes to getting my hair under control.

"Ride hard, don't look back," I told her. She nodded and they left.

"What are you doing? Those wraiths are still out there." Sam yelled. My hand may or may not have twitched to the side and slapped him.

"Shut up, it was a hard enough decision without your complaints." I told him. He rubbed the side of his head. I was beginning to grow dizzy. "Aragorn, I think I hit my head a little too hard," my vision was blurring, the world disappeared into blackness.

I woke up on a not so comfortable bed with voices not far from me. I got up trying to locate them. I found my way to Elrond's library, entering I ignored the sign saying keep out. It was then that I noticed the balcony doors closed. I walked up to them without hesitation.

"His strength returns." Elrond stated. I was pretty sure that he was talking about Frodo. The fact that Gandalf spoke next reinforced my belief, it made my hand stop halfway to the handle. I thoughtlessly took a step forwards, brushed my loose hair to the side and pressed my ear against the door.

"That wound will never fully heal," Gandalf said. I was listening from right outside the door it was probably foolish but I just woke up and was bored. "He will carry it for the rest of his life."

"Yet to have come so far still bearing the ring, the hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil." Elrond stated. I had a damn good feeling I wasn't going to like what happened next.

"It was a burden he should never have had to bear." Gandalf responded. I gave slight smile still listening. "We can't ask anymore of Frodo." He said.

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the east. His eye is fixed on Rivendell and Saruman you tell me he had betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin." Elrond exclaimed.

"His treachery runs deep, deeper than you know." Gandalf claimed. "He has crossed orcs with Gondor men." I bit my lip trying to silently choke back my gagging. "He's breeding an army in the chasms of Isengard," more silent gagging erupted from me. "An army that can move in sunlight and travel great distances with great speed," he exclaimed. My gagging stopped as that information sunk in. "Saruman is coming for the ring." He finished.

"Its evil cannot be concealed by the power of the elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard." He claimed. I rolled my eyes. Maybe if you spent less strength on fleeing like cowards you would. I kept my thought to myself. "Gandalf, the ring cannot stay here. This terror belongs to all of middle earth. They must decide now how to end it. The time of the elves is over. My people are leaving. Who will you look to when we're gone? The dwarves, they hide in their mountains seeking riches. They care nothing of troubles of others." He asked with scorn. I rolled my eyes in irritation.

"It is in men that we must place our hope." Gandalf claimed.

"Men? Men are weak." Lord Elrond countered. "The race of men is failing. The blood of Numinor is all but spent." They started walking causing me to move farther back and find a new and better hiding place, "his pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of men that the ring survives. I was there, Gandalf. I was there three thousand years ago when Isildur took the ring. I was there the day the strength of men failed. I led Isildur into the heart of mount doom. The place it was forged the one place the ring could be destroyed. It should have ended that day but evil was allowed to endure." He stated. I rolled my eyes.

We all knew the story. Aragorn and I knew the true story but everyone knew it. "Isildur kept the ring. The line of kings is broken. There's no strength left in the world of men." It took a tremendous amount of self-control to stay where I was and not rip him to shreds. "They scattered and divided leaderless." He spoke with loathing. Knowing

"There are two who could unite them. Two who could reclaim the throne of Gondor." Gandalf stated. I silently cheered Gandalf on, not realizing that I was placed with him.

"He turned from that path long ago. He's chosen exile and took his sister with him." Elrond retorted. I rolled my eyes. I'm not fit to be queen of two people let alone all of man. I slipped from the room undetected and went to find Aragorn. I knew where he was but wanted Arwen to get some time with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own no part of this anything recognizable belongs to the creators, producers, and author of Lord of the Rings. I do however own Agarchara; please do not use her without telling me. If I did own LOTR I wouldn't be writing fan fiction for it, Agarchara would have been a character in the books, movies and videogames.**

**Chapter **3

Agarchara's **P**o**V**

"Strangers from distant lands friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Elrond stated. I was sitting beside Aragorn getting strange looks of being the only female there. I ignored them. They couldn't have kept me away from this if they shackled me in a dungeon.

Frodo in his typical brown on brown ensemble with bare feet stood up and placed the ring on the table in the center of the room. I looked around the room watching the looks with a rapt eye.

"So it's true," Boromir stated from a couple seats away. I tuned him out until he got too close to the ring. I almost jumped to my feet but Gandalf beat me to it. Gandalf went off into a booming voice of Mordor language. I rolled my eyes.

"Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here." Elrond said like it was scandalous; I was still pissed off at him from the day before.

"I do not ask your pardon master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor may it be heard in every corner of the west." I tuned out the rest of his rantings not wanting to hear him. I adore Gandalf but I honestly think he's going crazy.

"No it is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father the Stewart of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." Boromir went off. Fuck you and your whole give it to Gondor. You wouldn't accept us as your king or queen. I fumed silently, rolling my eyes as Aragorn intervened.

"You cannot wield it," he said. I jumped in coming to my brother's defense. Aragorn didn't bother to stand up, since I was on my best behavior I didn't either.

"None of us can," I stated. He nodded thanks to me, I gave him a little smirk.

"The one ring answers to Sauron alone." He continued. With that said, I knew what was coming next.

"It has no other master," we finish in complete unison. We look at each other. Sometimes we creep people out with our ability to do that.

"What would a ranger and a girl know of this matter?" He asked. Legolas stood up coming to our defense as I stood up about to kick his ass. I hated sexist fucks like him.

"These are no mere rangers." He stressed the "S" on rangers. I let a smirk grace my mouth. It twisted the scar on my face. "They are Aragorn and Agarchara, son and daughter of Arathorn. You owe them your allegiance." Legolas stated. Aragorn's arm hooked around me stopping my murderous rage mid almost attack.

"I'm going to kill him." I screamed in fury, I couldn't quite process that he was the Steward's son, I just wanted him gone. They ignored me.

"Aragorn and Agarchara, these are Isildur's heirs." Boromir stated in near shock he forgot that meant we belonged in the throne.

"And heirs to the thrones of Gondor," Legolas was quick to remind him. Aragorn told Legolas to sit down in elvish.

"Gondor has no king," his eyes land on my struggling form. "Or queen," I fought dirtily against Aragorn's arm but he held tight. "Gondor needs no king or queen." My struggle only intensified.

"Aragorn, if you don't get off of me I am going to make sure you never reproduce." I threatened loudly and punctuated it with a kick to the shin. He gulped and winced.

"Agarchara, enough," he responded. My response was another kick to the shin. Gandalf ignored us.

"Aragorn and Agarchara are right we cannot use it." Gandalf stated. I gave him a huge smile. My eyes landed on Legolas. He shook his head with a slight smile. I shrugged and landed another blow to his shin. He released me feeling it was weaker and less irritated.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." I had no respect for assholes and stood up only to sit down in my chair instead of on top of Aragorn.

"What are we waiting for?" Gimli asked with a slight growl. He stood up and hit the ring with his ax. His ax shattered into about 20 pieces but the ring remained untampered.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess." Elrond stated. "The ring was made in the fires of mount doom and only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and be cast back into the fiery chasms from whence it came. One of you must do this." He finished. I rolled my eyes. Sounds like great fun, take it into fire and poison air to throw a ring into lava. I again keep my thought bunny to myself.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There's evil there that does not sleep. The great eye is forever watchful. It's a barren waste land riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a toxic fume. Not even 10,000 men could do this. It is folly." Boromir stated. I rolled my eyes. Great fucking pep talk, I'm not even given a chance to retort.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed." Legolas was on his feet again. This is why you shouldn't put people in circles and have them make decisions while expecting to make any kind of progress.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli responded yelling. Wow, not even two days in the same vicinity and there's yelling.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir asks. I roll my eyes not bothering to get involved.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf." Gimli gets to his feet. There are officially three beings yelling at each other. The elves got to their feet defending themselves. "Never trust an elf." He states. I'm up ready to cause more chaos before Aragorn stops me with a head shake. Everyone else got to their feet and it turned into a yelling match. Frodo, me, Aragorn and Elrond were the only ones still sitting. Legolas was holding the elves back with his arms. I got tired of their idiocy and tuned them out until Frodo stood.

"I will take it." He screamed. I looked at him in slight shock. He took a couple more steps forwards. "I will take it." He yelled again. Gandalf heard him and closed his eyes. Everyone turned to look at him. "I will take the ring to Mordor." He looked slightly embarrassed. "Though, I do not know the way." He stated.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said.

"No matter in life or death if I can protect you, I will." Aragorn stated. He kneeled in front of him. "You have my sword." He stood behind him.

"And you have my bow," Legolas stated. He stood beside Gandalf.

"And my ax," Gimli said. He stood next to Legolas.

"You carry the fate of us all little one." I ignored him waited for him to shut up so I could join them. Aragorn shook his head. I ignored his disapproval.

"You couldn't keep me here if you hogtied me and chained me in the dungeon. Aragorn goes then I'm going." I said kneeling in front of the Halfling. "You have my protection." I stood next to Aragorn.

"Hey, Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." Sam exclaimed standing next to him.

"No indeed, it's hardly possible to separate you two even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond stated. Sam looked slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, we're coming too." Merry exclaimed as him and Pippen ran up to Frodo.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest, thing." Pippen said.

"Well that rules you out." Merry responded.

"Ten companions," Elrond stated. "So be it, you shall be the fellowship of the ring." He claimed.

"Right, so where are we going." Pippen asked.

I entered my room knowing Aragorn was going to be pissed. I changed into black pants and a long sleeved brown shirt. I twisted my hair up with an aggressive force. Who the hell does he think he is anyways trying to tell me no? I thought angrily. There was a knock on the door.

"Aragorn, I don't want to hear it. I'm coming with you whether you want me too or not. I'll just follow from behind if I must." I yelled.

"It's Elrond." He called. I quickly rose to open the door. "I have gifts for you." He said. I looked at him in confusion but let him hand me them. "An elvish bow," he stated. I took it in shock. It was beautifully designed. "And arrows," he handed me the quiver. It had a matching design. I slung it over my back along with the bow. I nodded in thanks. It was like I was in a daze, I didn't notice when he left.

"Agarchara," Aragorn stated seeing my new bow. "I had a sword made for you too and some armor. I know you hate swords but it's necessary. The armor's light as a feather and won't be a burden, I swear, it'll be flexible." He told me. I nodded. I was just fine with using a sword for this. The armor on the other hand was going to piss me off.

"I hate armor. It's bulky and…" I started. He shook his head.

"I swear if it makes you mad you don't have to wear it." He said. I glared but agreed, he wasn't telling me I couldn't go.

He visited mother's statue and grave. I didn't know her so it felt disrespectful to go with. I returned to packing. I knew it would be one hell of a long journey. I wasn't going to be unprepared, making sure I had a variety of other weapons.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: the lateness of this chapter is inexcusable but I am sorry and I do have a legit reason. I don't have internet at me house and was pirating it off of my school. Now its summer time and I have to wait until every couple of weekends to be able to post. Anyways we are at the midway point. Well for this movie anyways. I have a nasty affair between hyphens and too short sentences but yeah. Without further ado, enough of my damn rambling and onto the chapter. Disclaimer: I own no part of this anything recognizable belongs to the creators, producers, and author of Lord of the Rings. I do however own Agarchara; please do not use her without telling me. If I did own LOTR I wouldn't be writing fan fiction for it, Agarchara would have been a character in the books, movies and videogames. Chapter 4

Agarchara's **P**o**V**

"The ring bearer is setting out on a quest to mount doom. For you who travel with him, neither oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will." Elrond stated. "Farwell, hold to your purpose. And let the blessings of elves, men and dwarves help you." He continued.

"The fellowship awaits the ring bearer." Gandalf stated. Frodo walked forwards past us and on.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Frodo asked.

"Left," he answered. I refrained from giggling. Aragorn paused and looked at Arwen. I wrapped my arm around his neck and drug him forwards. I shot Arwen a smile.

We proceeded in the same general line until a ways after leaving Rivendell. After that we all took to different positions. I ended up between Legolas and Aragorn. Frodo and the other Halflings stuck close to Gandalf in the front. Gimli was just ahead of us and Boromir just behind. Boromir was stuck with the pony. We continued until Gandalf allowed us to stop. I was happy with the general silence while we walked.

We stopped on rocky flooring. Gandalf told Gimli where we were supposed to go. I didn't pay him attention. Boromir and two of the Halflings were sword training. I sat next to Aragorn eating our lunch. The Halflings were getting better. Boromir accidently nicked one of them and they attacked. It was funnier than it should have been. Aragorn went to break it up but was swept off his feet. He landed with a heavy thud. I laughed harder than I should have.

"What is that?" Sam asked. I had noticed Legolas' line of view.

"Nothing it's just a woodland cloud." Gimli responded.

"It's moving fast." I told them. Boromir caught what I meant.

"Against the wind," he stated. I hadn't expected that.

"Grabbi from Dunland," Legolas claimed.

"Hide," Aragorn and I called. We hurried to cover the proof of our existence. I poured water over the fire. Everyone was already hidden. Legolas grabbed me and we tumbled into a bush. It concealed us. I waited, holding my breath, for them to go.

"Spies of Saruman, the passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Perequis." Gandalf told us. I looked where he was pointing, it looked cold and snowy.

We started the long trek up the mountain not getting very far. Aragorn and I took up watch in the back. I watched as Frodo slipped and rolled down the mountain. We both shot forwards to grab him.

"Frodo," Aragorn called. I assisted him to his feet, watching as he felt for the ring. Aragorn and I gave startled looks when he did not find it. Looking up a bit farther it was lying in the snow, Boromir picked it up. Aragorn slowly and surprisingly subtly went for his sword, using Frodo so Boromir didn't see. I went for a knife strapped to my belt, copying his action.

"Boromir," I stated not quite trusting him to return it. He didn't look up. My unoccupied hand rested on Frodo's shoulder.

"It's a strange thing, that we would suffer so much fear and doubt for so small a thing." Boromir stated, dangling the ring from the chain. I gritted my teeth, speaking his name again louder. He looked up startled.

"Give the ring to Frodo," Aragorn stated, agitated from Boromir's idiocy. His voice though was flat, his face straight. Boromir took the two steps needed, holding the ring out still dangling from his finger by the chain. Frodo instantly grabbed it, putting it back on. Boromir reached out and ruffled his hair. I barely refrained from cutting his hand off.

"As you wish," Boromir responded, turning around and walking. We slowly removed our hands from the hilts of our weapons. As we got farther up, we had to start carrying the hobbits. Frodo was hanging onto my back, piggy back ride style. Aragorn was carrying Merry and Pippen. Boromir had Sam. Legolas used his light footedness to walk ahead of us.

"There's a foul voice on the air." Legolas warned with concern. I looked at Aragorn confused as shit.

"It's Saruman," Gandalf yelled. My eyebrow lifted wondering what he was talking about. Yelping when snow poured down over us from the mountain, I lost my footing. We slid off the edge, only my quick reflexes kept Frodo from coming with me.

"Agarchara," Aragorn called, he had seen my nasty slip. I grabbed hold of a rock on the cliff. I held onto the small thing not willing to fall. I looked up, seeing Legolas looking over. I swear I could hear him breathe a sigh of relief; he looked over his shoulder probably telling Aragorn I was okay. I watched in horror when the rock started pulling loose.

"Legolas, catch," I called throwing my pack to him, he caught it without a problem. I was hoping that losing the extra weight would help. I started to pull myself up. "He's trying to bring down the mountain." I told him trying to get my mind off of the fact that I was rock climbing thousands of feet in the air with no safety. I looked up again noticing movement. Legolas was about to scale down it, I viciously shook my head. "Stay put, Blondie, I'm perfectly capable of rock climbing. I'll be up there soon." I didn't have that kind of faith in myself and was surprised it didn't show in my voice. "You guys just figure out what we're doing." I lost another foot hold, swallowing when I heard it crash down until it was out of earshot. I tentatively turned to look down.

"Agarchara, don't look down." Aragorn called, he had managed to come up next to Legolas. My hand and foot holds were becoming sparse. I looked up along the rock wall looking for my next one. I spotted one two feet up. I felt along with my feet trying to get something I could balance on to jump. I found one; balancing very delicately I pushed my body and arms up as far as I could. I didn't dare look up fear of losing my balance too great for that. My fingertips just brushed it. I sighed, rocking down I found enough purchase to jump.

"Agarchara, what are you doing?" Aragorn asked I knew he was watching me with fear. I pushed off the small foot hold and shot upwards. My hands clawed at the wall looking for something to grab, I once again found something. Sighing with relief I found footholds. Unfortunately that was the end of my good luck. I was still four feet from the top and I was out of holds.

"Grab my hand," Aragorn called. I looked at him with my patent pending are-you-fucking-kidding-me look. He had reached down as far as he could, it wasn't far enough. I reached up not seeing any other way out of this disaster. Our fingertips brushed then we had each other's wrist in a death grip, seconds later my footing was lost. I slammed into the rock wall. Legolas was now reaching down too, I reached out. I was now dangling from a cliff with both wrists locked in death grips and no footing. This ladies and gentlemen is my life.

"We're going to pull you up, for the love of anything holy don't look down and don't let go." Aragorn stated. He nodded to Legolas; soon I was on my knees adrenaline seeping out of my blood stream and terror wrapping its claws around me. I was sucking in breaths and choking on air when a hand patted my back. I knew it wasn't Aragorn's because he was kneeling in front of me hands on my shoulders. I threw up the contents of my stomach so much so that once there was nothing left I started dry heaving in violent wretches. Aragorn had luckily moved before he was splattered in vomit.

"We've decided that we're going through Moria." Gandalf told me. I didn't want to think what had happened in that conversation. Aragorn picked me up carrying me instead of the hobbits. All the shit I just went through and now we're changing course again. I was almost outraged at least I was getting off of this fucking mountain. I released myself of Aragorn's hold now that I had a steady grasp on myself.

We were walking along the side of a swamp my lip curled in slight disgust. When we arrived at what I was guessing the door was, Gandalf started talking and I started tuning him out. He held his staff against the door and said something. I bit my lip to keep from saying anything. I tuned them out until Aragorn walked the pony and Sam away from the others. He was saying something. I had a damn good feeling that he was going to let it go, I got distracted by the blondes. Merry threw a rock in the water and Pippen was about to follow suit. I grabbed his hand.

"Don't disturb the water," I told him, about five minutes later I watched Gandalf sit down and Frodo rise. Aragorn and Boromir were busy watching the water move of its own accord, Frodo asked Gandalf something when he answered the doors opened. We filed in when we did Gimli started talking once again. I rolled my eyes doing everything in my power to tune him out until Boromir's voice caught my attention.

"… It's a tomb." He told us. Legolas pulled an arrow out of a skeleton.

"Goblin's," he alerted us, pulling his bow loose, I followed suit, having not heard the rest. Gimli was upset I could tell that much. I felt bad for him but we needed to pull our heads out of our asses and focus.

"We make for the gap of Rohan. We should have never come here." Boromir declared. I heard the hobbits feet shuffling behind us. I kept my attention at the stairs trying and failing to tune them out. I heard them all screaming; Frodo's got farther away from us fastest.

"Strider, Cain," Sam called for us. I rolled my eyes at the name but turned instantly despite it.

"Aragorn, Agarchara, help." I was only momentarily caught off guard. A giant octopus had just slapped the others away grabbing Frodo. Legolas and I started shooting at the tentacles that weren't holding fast to Frodo while Aragorn and Boromir started slashing the ones holding onto him. It lifted its head about to eat him. Aragorn cut the right one and it dropped Frodo less than gracefully into Boromir's arms. His weight took Boromir down with him. I couldn't get a clear shot at its head or face. Legolas shot another but couldn't get a shot either.

"Into the mines, into the caves," Gandalf called. Boromir had risen and was still carrying Frodo. He was ahead of Aragorn but barely.

"Legolas," Boromir called for him but since those two were right in front of him, he couldn't shoot. I fired happy to finally have a clear shot. I got it in the face but I think it only pissed it off. I fired again slowing it down enough that they could get in. Aragorn drug Legolas with him. I released one last arrow at it slowing it more and darting in with them. He lurched after me grabbing onto the stone door and crumbling it easily.

"We now have but one choice, to face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard everyone there are ogre and fouler things than orcs in the dark places of the world." Gandalf said being his usual cryptic ass self. "It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence will go unknown." I rolled my eyes, determined to tune him out until he says something useful. We walked for maybe a day when Gandalf started talking again. "Moria's wealth was not from gold or jewels it was from mithril." I rolled my eyes knowing that already, I noticed I was standing almost too close to Legolas.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Now that I thought about it, my head pounded and my stomach hurt. I apparently wasn't eating again, eventually I knew that Aragorn would notice my lack of hunger but until then I wasn't going to say anything. Smiling in a way I hoped was reassuring, I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Legolas." I told him. We were walking again. Apparently Gandalf could officially walk and talk. Legolas gave me a disbelieving look. I thought about it and knew I hadn't spoken aloud. I was a damn good liar when I had to be.

"Then why haven't you eaten in three days?" he asked. I gritted my teeth, knowing someone had to notice eventually. I did what I do best. Lied until the cows came home, lie say they were still out and lie some more.

"I have just not that much. I don't need that much sustenance to keep me going. I'm female after all." I told him. I rolled my eyes and mentally face palmed. Nice going, he's been friends with Aragorn for years meaning he's known you for years you idiot. He knows that when you put your mind to it you can eat more than the two of them put together. The female crack too. Really you'd rather kill yourself with a dull spork than say something like that. I was pulled out of my mental rant by his voice.

"I know you haven't eaten anything since the mountain thing. Is that it? Are you still freaked out over that?" He asked. I shook my head. It wasn't that. I just haven't been hungry, when I'm not hungry I don't eat it's a very simple science.

"Just drop it, Legolas, I'm just not hungry." I told him. Slowing so that he'd walk past me, I dropped to the back of the procession. Another day passed, I didn't eat and Gandalf was fucking lost. I kept surprisingly calm and managed to take a bite of bread. I grimaced at the taste but got over it. We spent about a day in the same place. Finally Gandalf stood and directed up down a tunnel. He probably said something but I've got everything tuned out. My eyes were leading me for once without me jumping at every sound. I had ignored all the concerned looks and questioning stares. We came to a tomb.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own no part of this anything recognizable belongs to the creators, producers, and author of Lord of the Rings. I do however own Agarchara; please do not use her without telling me. If I did own LOTR I wouldn't be writing fan fiction for it, Agarchara would have been a character in the books, movies and videogames.**

Chapter 5

Agarchara's **P**o**V**

"Here lays Balan, lord of Moria," Gandalf read off. I allowed all of my senses to turn on. "He is dead then." He stated the obvious; suddenly he grabbed a journal and read a couple passages. I about pissed myself when Pippen dropped the corpse down the well. We slowly relaxed when nothing sounded suspicious. Gandalf called him an idiot. "Next time throw yourself in and rid us of your stupidity." Aragorn's arm stopped me from jumping to his defense. I didn't struggle for long because I could hear it. A sound exploded from everywhere.

"Orcs," Legolas spat. My jaw ticked, only with an immeasurable amount of self-control did I not flip out. I really, really hated orcs. Boromir ran to the door.

"Get back," Aragon and I called. Boromir dodged a couple arrows before closing the door. "Stay close to Gandalf."

"They have a cave troll." Boromir stated with sarcastic joy. I threw the torch out of the way and rushed to help Legolas throw Boromir and Aragorn things to barricade the door.

I stood between Aragorn and Legolas, my bow already out and ready to be used. As they approached, I braced myself more and more for what was going to happen. As soon as they broke holes through the door I shot. Aragorn and Legolas fired directly after. We heard it go down with a scream. Aragorn put his bow away taking out his sword. I shot another in the face, it dropped without a sound. I already had another arrow out and fired. Another dropped with no sound. Legolas and I fought to stay out of the warzone and somewhere we could shoot. I didn't want to use my sword yet. One got too close causing me to stab it in the eye with an arrow; I then shot the arrow into the face of another.

The cave troll suddenly burst through the door breaking some of it as it went. I rolled my eyes and shot another orc without taking my eyes off the troll. Legolas and I shot it once. That once again seemed to only piss it off. Aragorn and Boromir grabbed the chain and pulled it away from a cowering Sam. I couldn't help but let out a breath of laughter when Legolas shot two arrows, I seemed to be its new target. The mace flew at me. I dodged it, barely rolling in time. I took a few slow steps back. The slow movement of my body warred with the adrenaline coursing through my veins.

"Agarchara," I tuned everyone else out. I needed to concentrate to live. I moved to the side with a grimace, when it crashed into the ground inches from me. The cement cracked, on impact. I curled my lip; the mace was flying at me again. My fight or flight instincts warred with each other. My body decided that it was going to not move. It was a pathetic combination of the two, my body jerked forwards slightly and my fist lashed an inch outwards before falling. I could only imagine how stupid it looked.

The mace however didn't give pathetic failures of instinct, it slammed into my stomach sending me flying backwards and an oomph flying from my mouth. I slammed into a pillar, an orc coming to make sure I was dead. My hand gave another pathetic flail.

My head slammed gracelessly into the pillar knocking me out cold. I felt a hand on my shoulder trying to drag me back to consciousness. Disconnected sounds broke through my haze. A foot replaced the hand as I was apparently kicked. I let out a groan and my head lolled to the side making my almost progress of seeing impossible. I opened my eyes before slamming them shut again.

"Moother fucken light ta brigh," I slurred it barely sounded like words. A shadow took over the light, my eyes snapped open the events pouring back. It was the face of an orc above me before darkness that had me pathetically falling to my feet. If I weren't terrified for my life I would laugh at the stupidity of that sentence.

"She's up," I heard Legolas say in front of me. That's where the shadow came from, that dick kicked me. My panic eased slightly unfortunately it came back with a vengeance as I saw the troll stab Frodo. I was fighting my way lowly but quickly through the crowds of orcs and people in seconds. I went unnoticed by the troll and arrived by Frodo too quickly to be normal. Later, I found out that the two blonde hobbits threw themselves at it distracting it from me. Aragorn was beside me in a flash, with renewed rage I turned and attacked the troll.

Aragorn had to have been hit too, he wasn't by Frodo first and he had to have been closer. While it was distracted with hobbits I used one of many throwing knives into its throat when it threw its head back in a roar. Legolas released an arrow seconds later. The two weapons hit their mark with disturbing accuracy; the troll tried to remove them but stumbled a step then another. We were forced to move so it didn't fall on us.

It stumbled another step and looked like it was going to start attacking, instead it fell forwards sending the hobbits flying off. Our attention turned simultaneously back to Frodo. We all thought he was gone; he coughed and sat slowly up. I sighed in relief and slapped the back of Aragorn's head when he spoke.

"You should be dead that spear would have skewered a wild boar." He told him. I rolled my eyes and slapped him again.

"There's more to this hobbit, I think, than meets the eye." Gandalf spoke. Anytime he said anything it made me think about riddles. Frodo opened his shirt to reveal a mithril shirt. My jaw dropped and eyes bulged, that must have been expensive.

"Mithril," Gimli said in slight awe, for once I was grateful of armor. I remembered I had mine on; again I was grateful for it. It saved my life when I was not only hit but the force I hit the pillar. We heard movement, suddenly Frodo was pulled to his feet and I was pulled forwards. I'd save my complaint for later, and allowed the hand on my sleeve to drag me forwards. We were in the great hall, with orcs everywhere; they surrounded us when there was a boom.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked. He looked like he didn't want to know the answer but asked anyways. The flickering lights made me wonder too what that was.

"A Balrog — a demon of the ancient world," Gandalf responded. I rolled my eyes, what's with these people and their very crap pep talks? "This foe is beyond any of you." He waited about ten seconds. "Run," I was about to give him a piece of my mind when the hand on my sleeve lurched forwards to drag me into listening. I saved my sarcasm and irritation for a time when I could really lay into them. Gandalf herded us through a small door and gave one last look back.

"Quickly," I followed the hand on my arm noting that it was too pale to be Aragorn, I knew Boromir wouldn't touch me, the hobbits wouldn't be able drag me, Gandalf was behind me, and the dwarf was too short to be it. That left one other person, Legolas. I wasn't aware that he would drag me forwards like that, he must have felt my piercing glare on the side of his head and released me. A squeak escaped me when Boromir almost fell. Legolas grabbed him and drug him backwards.

"Gandalf," Aragorn called, I froze in place. My body turned as I watched their interaction.

"Lead them on, Aragorn, the bridge is near." Gandalf told him, I was instantly backtracking trying to get to them. "Do as I say, swords are no more use here." I watched in slight horror and hurt when Gandalf shoved Aragorn back, having made it close enough to see the confusion and hurt on my brother's face. I watch as Legolas leapt over a gap.

"Gandalf," he called, my face contorted into rage for half a second, before leveling out again. Gandalf leapt after him. The Balrog rumbled causing huge rocks to break loose and tumble down. An arrow whistled past me. Legolas and I were returning fire, Legolas from the front, me from the back; I was a step behind Aragorn.

"Merry, Pippen," Boromir let out an odd sound and leapt across with the hobbits in hand. Legolas' arrow stuck an orc in the forehead causing it to fall. My mouth traitorously twitched in an almost smile. I released another arrow; it struck one in the eye. My smile died on my face, when Aragorn's voice interrupted me.

"Sam," Aragorn tossed the hobbit to the other side where he was promptly caught by Boromir. He's not thinking about doing that with Frodo is he? I'm forcefully removed from my thoughts again.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf," Gimli declared and jumped. He almost fell but Legolas caught hold of his beard keeping him right at safety. "Not the beard," he mourned. I rolled my eyes yet again. I tripped forwards when Frodo slammed into me having been pushed by Aragorn to safety.

"Steady, hold on," I say barely stopping Frodo from going over the edge. My eyes calculated the distance of the jump, there was no way I could make it, but Aragorn could with a little assistance. I moved in front of Frodo, it was a risky attempt but I had to try. My hand latched onto Aragorn's shoulder. He looked at me in confusion. "You can make it, take Frodo, I'll give you a boost," I stated completely serious. Aragorn shook his head. "Now is not the time to be over protective." I heard myself saying, I turned and shot an arrow ending another orc. Aragorn's eyes looked me over probably trying to see that I'm lying or joking or something. I gave nothing away, he nodded.

"Fine, but your right behind us, understood?" he responded, he knew that in all normal circumstances I wouldn't be. I'd be falling to my death, or maybe just falling until I die of starvation and dehydration. Not a useful thought, I scolded myself for being negative. Aragorn approached the edge, I gave Frodo a nudge forward, and he walked up to Aragorn. My thoughts were scattered and my mind racing. Aragorn nodded, I couldn't see his face but knew his eyes were closed. With another not so useful thought I moved into action. Legolas saw what was happening seconds late. With an almighty shove and a leap from Aragorn, they made it across. I just barely caught my balance staying where I was not plummeting to death. I heaved a sigh of relief.

Aragorn's face was a mix between shocked and grateful. A large piece of rock landed feet behind me, my eyes rolled, just my fucking luck. The now pillar I was standing on swayed, my newly acquired balance stayed with me, the whole thing rocked back. I leaned forward trying to get stability. It leaned too far forward and crashed into the one they were standing on. Legolas was the one in front of me and saved me from a long fall. I sighed in relief adrenaline releasing its grasp.

"That went well," I stated and we were moving again. The stairs collapse behind us as we push our bodies to the brink of breaking, a wall of fire was truly chasing us. Gandalf stood and watched, something compelled me to turn around and look but the wrist to wrist death grip Aragorn had on me stopped that from happening.

"Over the bridge, fly," Gandalf called, my eyebrows knitted together in confusion but allowed Aragorn to drag me anyways. We get across and again Gandalf stopped. He was on the bridge; I had my hands on my knees heaving too hard to tell him it wasn't safe. He turned to face the Balrog, "you cannot pass," my own thoughts are yeah fucking right so I could only imagine what the giant demon was thinking.

"Gandalf," Frodo called my hand landed comfortingly on his shoulder.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, Wielder of the Flame of Anor," Gandalf called out, my eyes were going to get whiplash from my eyes rolling, "the dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!" He wasn't paying any attempt of attention to us. I was getting worried. The Balrog struck at Gandalf, who parried it off shattering the demon's sword. The monster bellowed at Gandalf, Frodo gasped and Aragorn tried to run forward, my arms locked around his frame. "Go back to the shadow," Gandalf said; Aragorn was no longer struggling in my grasp. The demon stepped onto the bridge brandishing a fire whip.

Gandalf raised both staff and sword into the air, "You shall not pass." I again was thinking yeah whatever, apparently the demon thought so too because it took a step forward cracking its whip before the bridge caved in. Where Gandalf was standing was still standing and stable, my heart raced, Gandalf sighed, slumping slightly before turning. Gandalf suddenly fell over the edge with a very questionable grasp holding him up.

"No, no," Boromir called, he latched onto Frodo who tried to run out to Gandalf. My grasp on Aragorn failed slightly as disbelief turned into horror.

"Gandalf," Frodo screamed, my head pounded blood rushing in my ears and my grip failing as even I wanted to help Gandalf.

"Fly you fools," Gandalf stated before letting go. My body jerked forwards willing to go after him. Boromir was forced to drag both Frodo and I back into the light.

"Aragorn," his voice shouted in my ear. Aragorn didn't move for a second I almost fought my way loose but he followed. Arrows fly past us causing us to exit faster. We leave Moria to the bright light of pre-evening light, forcing me to hiss in pain and shield my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own no part of this anything recognizable belongs to the creators, producers, and author of Lord of the Rings. I do however own Agarchara; please do not use her without telling me. If I did own LOTR I wouldn't be writing fan fiction for it, Agarchara would have been a character in the books, movies and videogames.**

Chapter 7

Agarchara's **P**o**V**

I woke with a start, splashing and suddenly choking on water; I pulled myself up and coughed it up. I sighed with relief remembering where I was. The moon wasn't visible and small light of dawn was, I panicked grabbing the clothes the child left and cramming my still soaked ones into it, I dressed quickly. Fitfully covered, I raced back towards the guys hoping I didn't worry them.

"Agarchara," Aragorn yelled out. I ran as quickly as my body would allow so soon after waking, I tripped and crashed to the ground where we had made camp, causing me to let out a slight shriek of pain. "What happened? Where were you? Have you been awake all night?" Aragorn fired off questions faster than I could arrows. I made a settle down gesture with my hands panting too hard to tell him I was fine. He must have noticed the water in my hair or the noticeable lack of blood in my hair. "You had a chance to clean up." He stated with relief.

"Yeah, I came back but you were asleep then I woke up early to find somewhere to scrub myself of blood." I lied feeling terrible but not bad enough to scare him more. I notice Legolas looking at me knowingly, causing me to glare at him challenging him to say anything, he backed off. The others believed my little bluff and we were led to the shore. A boat that was carved to look like a swan flowed through the water with Galadriel, as I learned her name was, standing in it. Celeborn, again I learned his name recently, fastened cloaks with green brooches onto us.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people." He shot a pointed look at my new white on white attire. "May these cloaks shield you from unfriendly eyes."

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhirim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." Galadriel stated. He tested it with a faint smile. She turned to Merry and Pippen, ignoring me standing beside him. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war." She told them. Seeing Pippen's almost frightened look, "do not fear, young Peregrin Took, You will find your courage." She moved to Sam. "And for you, Samwise Gamgee: Elven rope, made of hithlain." I was almost upset that she was giving things to everyone else and completely ignored me.

"Thank you, my lady," he looked at the daggers and gave her a hopeful look. "Did you run out of those nice shiny daggers?" He asked. She smiled then turned to Gimli. My lip rolled into my mouth to be violently assaulted by my teeth.

"And what would a dwarf ask of the elves?" she asked. He grunted out a negative response.

"Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhirim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." He responded having changed his mind. My jaw almost dropped but I gained control over myself. Legolas had wandered off as well as everyone else who had gotten something. My pride screamed at me to walk away and completely ignore her but my mind gave me a logically reason why I shouldn't. Gimli turned to leave before turning back with an almost hopeful expression.

"Actually, there was one thing, ah, agh, that's quite impossible. Stupid to ask," he stated. Eventually she plucked three hairs from her head and handed them to her. I rolled my eyes. She turned to me. At that point, I was too far into my thoughts to mind her any.

"What do you ask of us, Agarchara?" She asked me. I shook my head and looked at her in confusion. I noticed that Frodo and Aragorn had been told something, nodded and walked separate ways. My mind raced trying to figure out what she wanted.

"Huh?" such a genius response. My reflexes and instincts needed tuning. She smiled looking amused. I refrained from glaring at her.

"What do you ask for?" she asked. My brain sputtered to a stop tried to roll over, and again, still I got nothing. She was going to make me ask. I swallowed.

"Nothing," I responded about to leave. Her hand landed on my shoulder causing me to flinch out from under her grasp and put a stop on my attack. She pulled back shocked. Oh, now my instincts work. My brain needed to figure it's self out. She asked for a minute, I nodded out of habit and waited. She returned shortly after leaving with a bow nothing like Legolas'. My eyes trailed over it in awe.

"This is a dragonfire bow with mithril arrow capabilities. It has seen war, with it I give to you both enchanted and mithril arrows." She said. My eyes bugged out of my head. I shook my head wanting to be far away from the elegant bow that was too much for me.

"I can't accept that." I told her honestly. "I barely accepted my Rivendell bow without pitching a fit. This is too much. Just an arrow alone would be too much." I was shocked when my voice didn't crack or stutter. She nodded understandingly. "But if you're dead set about me accepting something, there is one thing I want, nah it's crazy, I had trouble finding it," she gave me a look asking me to tell her. "There's this poison, I use it in desperate times and spread it across my teeth so that a bite wound becomes deadly, I keep it in this pouch and it's almost always in my mouth." I showed her the vial of purple poison, Martox. She nodded and asked for another minute.

A smile lit my face for the first time in months. She returned with the poison and handed me it, light dual swords, and a dagger. I gave the swords an irate look but accepted them none the less. "Thank you, my lady," I responded with a smile. As I walked I poured some poison into a tooth sized pouch. I was prepared to place a pouch into my mouth when a pale hand stopped me. I glared at the owner of it which happened to be Celeborn.

"Trying to kill yourself?" he asked incredulous. I shook my head. "That's a poison, eating it would kill you." I nodded with a no shit Sherlock look.

"If I wanted to die there are easier and less painful was of doing it. The pouch keeps it from killing me and I don't swallow it, it's a back-up plan in case I'm desperate." I told him. It was true, the pouch kept the martox from entering my bloodstream; I had to bite it in order to spread it across my teeth. I kept the excess in the vial and in a specified pocket. He looked skeptical. I rolled my eyes and ripped myself from his grasp. I continued walking until I could see boats. We had somehow ended up farther into the trees than I would have thought possible. I ignored the feeling in my gut telling me something was wrong. I would put the pouch where it belonged when we got to the next shore.

I could sense the others getting into the boats and contemplated following Aragorn and Celeborn. I decided against it boarding the boat holding Legolas and Gimli. I didn't really care what they were talking about. The new swords were visible on my back for all to see. I was accustomed to working around both a bow and swords strapped to my back so it wouldn't be a problem. I didn't remove the one I had gotten from Aragorn. I had the armor from him on again and now had even more means of protection.

My pouch of poison armed me to the teeth, literally. Aragorn and Celeborn returned shortly after I knew that he had gotten a dagger probably much like my own but from Celeborn, Galadriel knew that she couldn't give him anything better than what Arwen had.

Legolas paddled despite my offer. I was directly in front of him with Gimli in front of me. Aragorn, Sam and Frodo sat in a boat while Boromir, Merry, and Pippen sat in another. I was happy for my gifts from Galadriel. Honestly even though I disliked swords the dual ones strapped to my back didn't seem that bad, the small dagger was unbelievably mithril edged, and I had more of my rare poison, all in all I wasn't disappointed. I was deep in my thoughts, so deep that when Gimli spoke I flinched so violently I rocked the boat.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Haugh, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." Gimli stated a little dramatically I'd think, he got hair, I was offered a bow that was gorgeous beyond compare.

"What was it?" Legolas asked encouraging Gimli.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three." He responded. I carefully and subtly snuck a glance at Legolas, he was smiling. Legolas expertly maneuvered the boat to a larger branch of the river.

It had grown dark causing us to dock at an island. Boromir was watching a log that held Gollum. I ignored Aragorn and Boromir's conversation moving to get five minutes of alone time so that I could properly place my current pouch of martox. I didn't get it. I heard enough of what Boromir had said to wander over there in an apparently vain attempt to keep him from making an ass of himself.

"…strike out for Mordor from a place of strength." It was all I had heard out of Boromir but I knew he was talking about Gondor.

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." Aragorn responded. My hand slammed into my brother's chest.

"Aragorn," there was an undetectable warning in my voice telling him to behave.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people?" of course Boromir just had to push it. "Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty, but there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." Aragorn turned to listen to me and ignore him but Boromir grabbed his arm.

"Get your hands off my brother." I spoke low, my voice coated in a thick layer of threats.

"You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows!" Boromir claimed. I used my nails and dug them into the hand holding my brother. "You drug your sister with you," he continued ignoring the pain I was slowly inflicting. My nail pierced the skin of his hand; I put more pressure into the other three. "Scared of who you are, of what you are," he released Aragorn. I had managed to pierce his hand in two places and blood flowed freely from the wounds. Aragorn had turned away thankfully but suddenly turned back.

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city!" He retorted as he drug me away from Boromir. My eyes rolled as my hand dug warningly into his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own no part of this anything recognizable belongs to the creators, producers, and author of Lord of the Rings. I do however own Agarchara; please do not use her without telling me. If I did own LOTR I wouldn't be writing fan fiction for it, Agarchara would have been a character in the books, movies and videogames.**

Chapter 7

Agarchara's **P**o**V**

I woke with a start, splashing and suddenly choking on water; I pulled myself up and coughed it up. I sighed with relief remembering where I was. The moon wasn't visible and small light of dawn was, I panicked grabbing the clothes the child left and cramming my still soaked ones into it, I dressed quickly. Fitfully covered, I raced back towards the guys hoping I didn't worry them.

"Agarchara," Aragorn yelled out. I ran as quickly as my body would allow so soon after waking, I tripped and crashed to the ground where we had made camp, causing me to let out a slight shriek of pain. "What happened? Where were you? Have you been awake all night?" Aragorn fired off questions faster than I could arrows. I made a settle down gesture with my hands panting too hard to tell him I was fine. He must have noticed the water in my hair or the noticeable lack of blood in my hair. "You had a chance to clean up." He stated with relief.

"Yeah, I came back but you were asleep then I woke up early to find somewhere to scrub myself of blood." I lied feeling terrible but not bad enough to scare him more. I notice Legolas looking at me knowingly, causing me to glare at him challenging him to say anything, he backed off. The others believed my little bluff and we were led to the shore. A boat that was carved to look like a swan flowed through the water with Galadriel, as I learned her name was, standing in it. Celeborn, again I learned his name recently, fastened cloaks with green brooches onto us.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people." He shot a pointed look at my new white on white attire. "May these cloaks shield you from unfriendly eyes."

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhirim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." Galadriel stated. He tested it with a faint smile. She turned to Merry and Pippen, ignoring me standing beside him. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war." She told them. Seeing Pippen's almost frightened look, "do not fear, young Peregrin Took, You will find your courage." She moved to Sam. "And for you, Samwise Gamgee: Elven rope, made of hithlain." I was almost upset that she was giving things to everyone else and completely ignored me.

"Thank you, my lady," he looked at the daggers and gave her a hopeful look. "Did you run out of those nice shiny daggers?" He asked. She smiled then turned to Gimli. My lip rolled into my mouth to be violently assaulted by my teeth.

"And what would a dwarf ask of the elves?" she asked. He grunted out a negative response.

"Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhirim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." He responded having changed his mind. My jaw almost dropped but I gained control over myself. Legolas had wandered off as well as everyone else who had gotten something. My pride screamed at me to walk away and completely ignore her but my mind gave me a logically reason why I shouldn't. Gimli turned to leave before turning back with an almost hopeful expression.

"Actually, there was one thing, ah, agh, that's quite impossible. Stupid to ask," he stated. Eventually she plucked three hairs from her head and handed them to her. I rolled my eyes. She turned to me. At that point, I was too far into my thoughts to mind her any.

"What do you ask of us, Agarchara?" She asked me. I shook my head and looked at her in confusion. I noticed that Frodo and Aragorn had been told something, nodded and walked separate ways. My mind raced trying to figure out what she wanted.

"Huh?" such a genius response. My reflexes and instincts needed tuning. She smiled looking amused. I refrained from glaring at her.

"What do you ask for?" she asked. My brain sputtered to a stop tried to roll over, and again, still I got nothing. She was going to make me ask. I swallowed.

"Nothing," I responded about to leave. Her hand landed on my shoulder causing me to flinch out from under her grasp and put a stop on my attack. She pulled back shocked. Oh, now my instincts work. My brain needed to figure it's self out. She asked for a minute, I nodded out of habit and waited. She returned shortly after leaving with a bow nothing like Legolas'. My eyes trailed over it in awe.

"This is a dragonfire bow with mithril arrow capabilities. It has seen war, with it I give to you both enchanted and mithril arrows." She said. My eyes bugged out of my head. I shook my head wanting to be far away from the elegant bow that was too much for me.

"I can't accept that." I told her honestly. "I barely accepted my Rivendell bow without pitching a fit. This is too much. Just an arrow alone would be too much." I was shocked when my voice didn't crack or stutter. She nodded understandingly. "But if you're dead set about me accepting something, there is one thing I want, nah it's crazy, I had trouble finding it," she gave me a look asking me to tell her. "There's this poison, I use it in desperate times and spread it across my teeth so that a bite wound becomes deadly, I keep it in this pouch and it's almost always in my mouth." I showed her the vial of purple poison, Martox. She nodded and asked for another minute.

A smile lit my face for the first time in months. She returned with the poison and handed me it, light dual swords, and a dagger. I gave the swords an irate look but accepted them none the less. "Thank you, my lady," I responded with a smile. As I walked I poured some poison into a tooth sized pouch. I was prepared to place a pouch into my mouth when a pale hand stopped me. I glared at the owner of it which happened to be Celeborn.

"Trying to kill yourself?" he asked incredulous. I shook my head. "That's a poison, eating it would kill you." I nodded with a no shit Sherlock look.

"If I wanted to die there are easier and less painful was of doing it. The pouch keeps it from killing me and I don't swallow it, it's a back-up plan in case I'm desperate." I told him. It was true, the pouch kept the martox from entering my bloodstream; I had to bite it in order to spread it across my teeth. I kept the excess in the vial and in a specified pocket. He looked skeptical. I rolled my eyes and ripped myself from his grasp. I continued walking until I could see boats. We had somehow ended up farther into the trees than I would have thought possible. I ignored the feeling in my gut telling me something was wrong. I would put the pouch where it belonged when we got to the next shore.

I could sense the others getting into the boats and contemplated following Aragorn and Celeborn. I decided against it boarding the boat holding Legolas and Gimli. I didn't really care what they were talking about. The new swords were visible on my back for all to see. I was accustomed to working around both a bow and swords strapped to my back so it wouldn't be a problem. I didn't remove the one I had gotten from Aragorn. I had the armor from him on again and now had even more means of protection.

My pouch of poison armed me to the teeth, literally. Aragorn and Celeborn returned shortly after I knew that he had gotten a dagger probably much like my own but from Celeborn, Galadriel knew that she couldn't give him anything better than what Arwen had.

Legolas paddled despite my offer. I was directly in front of him with Gimli in front of me. Aragorn, Sam and Frodo sat in a boat while Boromir, Merry, and Pippen sat in another. I was happy for my gifts from Galadriel. Honestly even though I disliked swords the dual ones strapped to my back didn't seem that bad, the small dagger was unbelievably mithril edged, and I had more of my rare poison, all in all I wasn't disappointed. I was deep in my thoughts, so deep that when Gimli spoke I flinched so violently I rocked the boat.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Haugh, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." Gimli stated a little dramatically I'd think, he got hair, I was offered a bow that was gorgeous beyond compare.

"What was it?" Legolas asked encouraging Gimli.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three." He responded. I carefully and subtly snuck a glance at Legolas, he was smiling. Legolas expertly maneuvered the boat to a larger branch of the river.

It had grown dark causing us to dock at an island. Boromir was watching a log that held Gollum. I ignored Aragorn and Boromir's conversation moving to get five minutes of alone time so that I could properly place my current pouch of martox. I didn't get it. I heard enough of what Boromir had said to wander over there in an apparently vain attempt to keep him from making an ass of himself.

"…strike out for Mordor from a place of strength." It was all I had heard out of Boromir but I knew he was talking about Gondor.

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." Aragorn responded. My hand slammed into my brother's chest.

"Aragorn," there was an undetectable warning in my voice telling him to behave.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people?" of course Boromir just had to push it. "Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty, but there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." Aragorn turned to listen to me and ignore him but Boromir grabbed his arm.

"Get your hands off my brother." I spoke low, my voice coated in a thick layer of threats.

"You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows!" Boromir claimed. I used my nails and dug them into the hand holding my brother. "You drug your sister with you," he continued ignoring the pain I was slowly inflicting. My nail pierced the skin of his hand; I put more pressure into the other three. "Scared of who you are, of what you are," he released Aragorn. I had managed to pierce his hand in two places and blood flowed freely from the wounds. Aragorn had turned away thankfully but suddenly turned back.

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city!" He retorted as he drug me away from Boromir. My eyes rolled as my hand dug warningly into his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own no part of this anything recognizable belongs to the creators, producers, and author of Lord of the Rings. I do however own Agarchara; please do not use her without telling me. If I did own LOTR I wouldn't be writing fan fiction for it, Agarchara would have been a character in the books, movies and videogames.**

Chapter 8

Agarchara's **P**o**V**

In the morning we set out again by boat, we were in the same groups as last time. I noticed Boromir's eyes glance at Frodo every so often, it was grating on my nerves. Aragorn's head lifted suddenly causing my eyes to shift to his boat before following his gaze's general direction. A smile adorned my face, the Argonath. My smile died as reality sank back in it was awe worthy but they were built in warning.

We were sailing for a loud roaring waterfall before disembarking on a gravel beach. As soon as we stopped, we began to make camp. Aragorn's voice caused me to once again violently flinch; I've been so jumpy as of late. It was bothering the hell out of me.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." He told us. I nodded with approval. Gimli however had other ideas. _Just great here comes more very shit pep talks. _

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" My eyes rolled in disapproval as I was right once again hating it. "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!" I didn't think just acted. My hand lashed out on its own accord and slapped him; it caused his head to fly to the side.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." I sneered having had enough of these guys' shitty inspiration to last four lifetimes. The other's looked at me truly alarmed. Gimli just stood there for a minute with his jaw nearly touching the ground before speaking to defend his pride.

"Recover my…?!" He growled inhumanly.

"We should leave now." Legolas stated. I looked at him prepared to give him a piece of my mind too if he launched into a shit attempt at inspiration.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn saved his face the wrath of my hand for the time being. I noticed Sam rub his face most likely remembering when I slapped him.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near… I can feel it." Legolas responded. I was once again ready to slap him when Merry saved his face for the second time.

"No dwarf need recover strength! Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit." Gimli attempted once again to save his pride.

"Where's Frodo?" I looked at where he should have been in alarm. My eyes landed on Boromir's shield with no Boromir. My alarm intensified.

After searching the surrounding area, Aragorn and I had heard a thump and oof. We simultaneously rushed to investigate. I swear we breathed a sigh of relief at the same time.

"Frodo," we said relief lining our voices. He looked dazed.

"Huh? It has taken Boromir." He responded looking at us. Our alarm intensified.

"Where is the ring?" Aragorn asked with too much haste.

"Stay away," Frodo scrambled desperately to his feet. Aragorn and I trailed after him quickly.

"Frodo," I spoke with unreasonable hurt mixed into my words. I had no reason to be hurt. He had been freaked out by Boromir and was reacting violently. He stopped backing away from us.

"We swore to protect you." We stated in unison. Frodo didn't hesitate a second with his next question.

"Can you protect me from yourselves?" he asked with desperation creeping into his voice. He suddenly held the ring on his palm. "Would you destroy it?" He asked. We looked at the ring, I'd think it were calling my. I'd swear it was doing the same but opposite thing to Aragorn. We took a few steps forwards. Suddenly willpower slammed into me, and instead of snatching it Aragorn and I closed Frodo's hand using both of ours. We sp0ke in unison again.

"We would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor." We spoke, Frodo nodded.

"I know, watch over the others, especially Sam. He will not understand." Frodo stated. We nodded, my eyes landed on Frodo's sword, there was a faint glow emitting. In perfect synchronicity Aragorn and I stand and draw our swords.

"Go, Frodo, run," Aragorn demanded.

"Run," I reinforced. He took off out of sight down the hill. We walked out from under the ruin, Aragorn touched the sword to his forehead, and I placed the poison in my mouth and twirled my new dual swords. Creatures advanced on us, I didn't hesitate to help cut some down. They managed to back Aragorn up the ruin. I couldn't help him, I could only keep them from over running him. Legolas and Gimli appear from behind the ruin. Legolas was shooting arrows while Gimli attacked with his ax, my swords were way too fun.

"Aragorn, go," Legolas called. I nodded as Aragorn jumped tackling a creature. I dodged blows and delivered them. I felt on top of the world and loved it. Aragorn stabbed one behind his back just as I stabbed forwards. Legolas and I took up a defensive back to back position with bows out; we shot down orc after orc. Suddenly a horn let out three long blows.

"The horn of Gondor," Legolas and I spoke.

"Boromir," Aragorn stated. Legolas shifted so that he could cover me and Aragorn so we could go after him. My bow was put away and my swords back out. Orcs stood between us and Boromir. We cut them down taking longer than I wanted to at getting to him. Aragorn slammed into an orc with a bow causing the arrow to fly harmlessly. I watched in transfixed horror as Aragorn and the obvious leader fought.

Somehow Aragorn lost his sword and was knocked to the ground, when he got up a two prong shield had him held in place by the throat. I slammed into the orc with a vengeance. My sword was sheathed and poison spread across my teeth. I latched down on a hopefully vein drawing blood with no problem drawn blood meant the martox entered his blood stream. I leapt away from it and had a sword out.

With the poison weakening him, I was able to cut its arm off, and pierce its chest. My dagger found its way into the gut as the orc pulled me closer with my sword, snarling as it went. I grimaced, pulled my other sword out and cut its head off. I had my hands on my knees utterly exhausted and spat whatever poison was still on my teeth and the pouch. I derailed the train of thought that was eager to have a new pouch ready for action. _Aragorn and Boromir_ I stumbled over to Aragorn to release him. I pointed at the Boromir who needed medical attention before I did. Aragorn nodded and walked to him. I stumbled over and fell to my knees beside him.

"They took the little ones." Boromir looked like shit. He was covered in blood and too pale to be healthy. He was on his back. Aragorn kneeled next to him.

"Be still," Aragorn demanded softly. Boromir ignored him, asking another question.

"Frodo where is Frodo?" he asked. Aragorn rolled his eyes.

"I let Frodo go." Aragorn responded looking at me. I was too tired and wounded to argue. I had just noticed that I had a wound on my arm, leg, shoulder and back.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him." Boromir stated. My head was pounding as I tried to keep listening.

"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn responded. Boromir wasn't done talking yet.

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all." He winced.

"No, Boromir, you fought bravely! You have kept your honor." I replied. Aragorn reached to remove and arrow. Boromir's wounded hand stopped him.

"Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness… and my city to ruin." Boromir looked sad and defeated.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall… nor our people fail!" Aragorn and I reprimanded at the same time.

"Our people? Our people," he had enough strength to reach to his other side for his sword. Aragorn helped him grab it and place it over his chest.

"I would have followed you my Brother, Sister… my Captains… my King, Queen!" he declared including us both in his last breath. Tears streamed down my face as Aragorn placed his hand on Boromir's forehead, then lips then his lips to Boromir's forehead. I repeated the process respectfully. Legolas and Gimli showed up as Aragorn had gone through the end of the process.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor." We stated again in unison. I subtly dried my tears and stood with Aragorn. "They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return." We stated. Moments afterwards we carried his body to the shore. We placed Boromir's shield above his head, his split horn beside him, and made sure his sword was clasped with him and let the boat go. We watched until it disappeared over the falls. Aragorn placed one of Boromir's vambrace and handed the other to me. I placed it around my arm. Legolas shoved the third boat into the water.

"Hurry, Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." He called. Aragorn and I don't move or say anything. "You mean not to follow them?" confusion written on his face as he asked.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn stated. It was a simple enough statement it was just loaded more than I was armed.

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed." Gimli mourned. Aragorn and I looked at each other having figured this out with mere looks.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." We responded. Aragorn's hand locked onto one of each of their shoulders my hand fell beneath his as I was standing in front of him. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!" Legolas and Gimli grinned at each other.

"Yes! Haha," Gimli seemed all too excited. I grabbed some a bag of Lembas making sure we wouldn't starve while we did. The others were more worried about rearming. Legolas looked low on arrows so I made sure to stuff as many as I could into my quiver, Aragorn only sometimes used the bow strapped to his back so he wouldn't need more.

Gimli had enough throwing axes for his taste. I made sure I was still armed to the teeth don't get me wrong but I was making sure we would survive. As I thought about it I had my vial of martox out again pouring some into another of my many tooth sized pouches. Aragorn and I ran into the woods trailed closely by Gimli and Legolas.

**A/n: Haha 5 chapters in one day I hope that makes up for the lateness of all of these...  
****That's all she wrote… I'll get working on TTT in a few days and have it done and up ASAP**


End file.
